The Sleepover
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: When Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten having a sleep over, what happens need they play Truth or dare? Sakura has four tasks to but when you have to get something from the second human ice cube they could be consequence when he finds Completed!
1. Chapter 1

The sleepover

A/N-Hello my fans. I notice that I have so many story ideas to write down. So I'm here with a new story. If need a beta reader for this story. Please tell me if you are interested to my beta reader in your reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto. I wish I did but I don't.

Summery: When Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten having a sleep over, what happens need they play Truth or dare? Sakura has four tasks to but when you have to get something from the second human ice cube they could be consequence when he finds out.

Chapter one: Sleepover

"Sakura!" shouted Ino while running up to her.

"What? Ino." Asked Sakura annoyed.

"Can you come to my sleepover this weekend?" asked Ino I mean more like begged.

"Fine. When do I meet you at?" asked Sakura rubbing her temples.

"At my house at 7:00 o'clock tonight bring your sleeping bag too. Bye Saku." Said Ino waving to Sakura.

"Okay." Said Sakura walking to her house as she opens the door she sees the time ten minutes before seven clock.

Rushing around the house for her things to bring, Sakura tells her mother that she is going to Ino's house for a sleepover and be back some time tomorrow.

Walking over to Ino's house and going up to the door when Hinata come behind her.

"Hi Sakura." said Hinata.

"Hi Hinata, let me guess you were invited to this sleepover too." Said Sakura.

"Yes I was." Said Hinata knocking on the door.

Soon a figure came to the door and opens the door. Seeing it was Ino with Tenten right behind her, they were let in.

"So what are we going to do first?" asked Tenten.

Ino was the first one to talk." Let's play Truth or dare?' asked Ino.

"Yes." Said Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

"I'll go first Hinata-chan truth or dare?" asked Ino.

"Truth." Said Hinata.

"Who do you like more Naruto or Kida?" asked Ino.

"Mmmh I have to say N-Naruto-kun." Replied Hinata.

"Okay." Said Ino.

"My turn. Sakura-chan truth or dare?" asked Hinata.

"Dare." Said Sakura.

"Oh can we help you Hinata-chan?" asked Tenten and Ino.

Hinata just nods her head and waves her hand from them to come over with a piece of paper.

"Sakura can you please leave the room for a few minutes we don't want to hear us?" asked Ino.

"Sure." Said Sakura getting up to her feet and going to the door.

……………………………………………

Tenten what do you have in mind?" asked Ino.

"Well I know something that you don't know." Replied Tenten with a smirk.

"What? Please tell us." Asked Hinata.

"Neji likes Sakura I heard him saying why he likes Sakura practicing against the trees.

"Well very interesting." Said Ino.

"I got it." Said Hinata.

"What?!" said Tenten and Ino.

"Let's get Sakura to do four dares to my cousin, first one is to steal his first kiss, then peek on him when his is taking a bath, third… I can't think of one." Said Hinata.

"I like Hinata, third can to be beat him in an battle last one can be. Tenten you have idea for this one?" asked Ino.

"Let's see, her final one should become Neji's girlfriend." Replied Tenten grinning like mad.

"But she has to do them like this third, second, first, fourth. Okay." Said Tenten who looks at them grinning as they grinned back.

"Good ones, Sakura you can come in we're finish." Said Ino.

"Opening up the door, Sakura walks back in and sits on the ground with her friends.

"Sakura here is your dares to do, but you have to do them in this order third, second, first, fourth." Said Ino before handing Sakura the paper.

Sakura eyes widened after she read the paper, she had to do what?

"Guys." Said Sakura.

"No buts Sakura you have do those dares or do you want to sleep with him instead." Said Hinata.

"Fine." Said Sakura looking at the paper.

"Sakura it's still light out, go and do the first or third dare." Said Tenten.

"Fine." Said Sakura now wishing that she said no to the sleepover.

……………………………………………………………

Walking over to the Neji training spot to find him training against a tree by looking at the tree you could tell that he was piss off at something. Thinking to herself, I'll come back a different time, when he is not mad.

Turing around Sakura walks back but step on a piece of a branch, Sakura looks back and sees Neji turning around and looking at her. "No shit." Sakura muttered under her breathe.

"Fight me Haruno." Said Neji.

"Maybe later." Replied Sakura walking again by was stop by Neji appearing in front of her.

"Fight Me." Replied Neji getting into his fighting stance.

"Fine you ask for it." Said Sakura putting the paper away into a pocket before getting into her fighting stance.

Sakura made the first move by flicking her heel into the earth, to Neji surprise the ground rolled. He was nearly flung off by the very ground he stood on. Clutching his fist he leapt into the air and went at her, she dodged and gave him a punch in his stomach. Neji was knocked off his feet. He grinned; he just might end up enjoying this fight.

Neji crossed his arms in defense as Sakura gave him a sidekick, yet even as Neji blocked his feet still slid back a bit.

"Byakugan." Said Neji.

"Oh crap, I'm going to die." Though Sakura as she dodging Neji right and left.

"Hit one hit with my intense chakra will do it." Though Sakura.

Forcing her chakra to her hand but while dodging Neji is very y hard but not impossible creating real replicas of her self, and running behind the trees when he can't see, yes she knows the weakness point in the Byakugan.

Summoning the last of her chakra and running at Neji hitting him just when he turns around sending him to the ground but not getting. Sakura signs and stubbles towards him when she got there Neji was getting him self up.

"Oh great here I though I win and he stills wants to fight." Though Sakura.

"Byakugan." Said Neji standing up.

"Great again." Said Sakura getting back into her fighting stance.

"Haruno that was very good but not good enough." Said Neji.

Charging at her, he disappears behind her and grabs her around the waist. Sakura gasps at this contract by him and tries to struggle against him. Lending in Neji whispers into her ear.

"Stop struggling, Sakura-chan I win." Whispered Neji smirking at her reaction.

"I have lost get." Said Sakura disappearing with a cloud of smoke.

Tackling him to the ground and pinning him to the ground, Sakura smirks.

"Well, Hyuuga-san. I'll let you go if you say I win." Replied Sakura.

"Never." Replied Neji turning them over so he was on top.

"Now who's on the bottom." Said Neji smirking.

Lending over to her lips, he pressing his against hers.

A/N- So close but no cigarette. I had a sleepover a few mouths ago and it was fun but I had to do four dares to my best guy friend, let's just say he was very shocked to find out. But I hop you like it. Hit the review bottom on your way out. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

The Sleepover 

Chapter two: Feeling Told

A fraction of the kiss was new for both of them, licking her bottom of Sakura's lip asking permission, as she slightly opens her mouth, Neji tongue darted in and out from her mouth.

As Sakura realizes this happening, she pushes Neji away from her, as she looks down her face was flushed as Neji looks at her with an awe look on his face.

"Sakura." Said Neji in a husky voice.

"Hai." Replied Sakura still looking at the ground.

"Sakura look at me, please." Replied Neji.

Looking up at him, Sakura finds herself blushing again.

"Good, Sakura, I have to tell you this, I have a crush on you." Came Neji.

" I..i .. I got to go now." Said Sakura getting up and running away from Neji back to Ino house.

…………………………….

"Crap, you had to tell her." Came his inner voice.

"Who are you?" asked Neji.

"I'm your inner self." Replied inner Neji.

"When did I have you." Said Neji lifting up his eyebrow.

"Even mind that go after her and they call you smart. Nope I see……

"I get the picture." Drawled Neji.

Running the way Sakura run, he follows the path to her but is stop by some ANBU members.

"Neji Hyuuga, the Hokage sends for you." Replied one ANBU.

He nods his head and goes to the Hokage office, knocking on the door, he hears a faint " come in" from the other side.

Opening the door, Neji steps in and bows to the Hokage. " Hokage you wish to see me?" asked Neji.

"Yes Neji, I need you and your team to on this mission tomorrow." Replied Hokage giving Neji the mission paper.

Reading it over, he looks up at the Hokage. " Yes I'll go and inform them on this mission." Replied Neji ass he walks out of the room, to search for his team.

…………………………………………………………….

Running to Ino house, Sakura knocks on the door, as Ino opens it to see Sakura.

"Hey did you beat him?" asked Ino.

"No, Ino he has a crush on me." Replied Sakura breaking into tears.

"Sakura no." said Ino hugging her and brings her into her room as Tenten and Hinata look up to see Sakura in tears.

"Sakura shhu it's okay." Said Ino.

"No, you know that I sweared off of men after Sasuke had after. You tried to get me back into liking men. Guess what? You got it." said Sakura hugging her back.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Ino what is the meaning for this?" asked Tenten.

"This sleepover was to get Sakura back into herself after Sasuke left her, she become want she is now, but miss the old Sakura as much as I like this one I want her old selves back to me. So that's why I had this sleepover and decides to play true or dare. When she pick dare, Hinata your idea coma me some plan, so I went for it. " Said Ino silently crying with Sakura.

"Oh. So I guess it work but for how all?" asked Hinata.

"I haven't though that far yet." Replied Ino.

"Poor Sakura." Came Tenten.

"We have to tell Neji something too." Came Hinata.

"Yes we can tell him but lets go to bed." Said Tenten yawning.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Yes Sakura likes him but not from her fight and the kiss. She like him from the chunin exams. I'll update again this week and next week. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

The Sleepover

Chapter three: Mission with Neji

Neji pov:

As Neji calls his team to the meeting room, as he filled them in with the mission. As his team, yawned from being waked up at this time in the morning.

Neji eyes went from his team, as he looks them all. Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura. He remembers that he had told her his feelings and then left him after he told her. Maybe she's just scared about falling back in love as to what Sasuke. What that idiot did to her heart was unforgivable. He just had to prove to her that he wasn't going to do that as Sasuke did.

"Okay. Did you get it all?" asked Neji as they nodded their heads to him.

"Good, we'll leave tomorrow at dawn." Replied Neji.

"Yes, sir." They all replied.

"Get some rest and be at the cage at 6:30's aid Neji walking out of the room.

As they all went home, Sakura went back to her house to pack and train to get ready for the mission.

Walking back to the small training park that the old team seven use to train. Sakura did her stretches then ran in a couple of circles to get her system pumped up and did some stretches again before she started with throwing some kunai's, some shrunkens and other weapons, since Tenten had teach her in throwing weapons. Hitting all the targets, Sakura pull them out with chakra strings that she just attached to them before throwing them again. Sakura does this a few more times before putting them away and while making some clones to attack her.

"Now attack me." Replied Sakura to the other Sakura's.

………………………………

As Neji walked home he heard some practicing, he walked over to were the practicing is taking place. He sees Sakura practicing with cones did anything to hit her.

…………………..

Jumping up Sakura hits one of the clones makes her disappeared but two more appeared. Her own jutsus, she hasn't name it yet because she just come up with it a week ago, practicing with it so good to training with. Throwing two weapons at them they disappeared making four more.

"Good hard then better." Thought Sakura doing some hand seals and blowing out water and fire together. Hitting all of them as they real disappeared, breathing heavily, she notices some chakra watching her disappearing behind the person.

"Yes captain." Replied Sakura.

Turning around, Neji looks at her with a smile. " Fight with me." Drawled Neji.

"Sorry, captain its time of bed and rest, you do the same thing too." Replied Sakura walking away from him.

Watching her go home, Neji thinks" how should I prove to her that I'm not going to do what Uchiha did to her? With no answers coming, Neji walks home and gets some rest. As he fells asleep his dream world take over as he dreams of someone with pink hair.

"_Neji look out." Screamed a pink haired woman. _

_As someone takes the hit of him, looking down to see the pinks haired women, that he loves who took the hit. _

"_Sakura." screamed Neji as she fell face forth as he caught her and brought her closer to him. _

"_Neji, I have something to tell you before I go." Muttered Sakura with blood falling down from her mouth. _

"_No Sakura you can make it, please stay with me." Shouted Neji hugging her tighter. _

"_Neji its my time now, I love you and please found someone to love you." Replied Sakura breathing in and out very slowly. _

"_No Sakura please don't leave me I love you. Byakugan." Said Neji looking in her body to try and help. _

"_Neji" said Sakura closing her eyes._

"_Nooo, stay wake Sakura please." Screamed Neji at her as her eyes slowly opens. _

"_Neji I always love you" said Sakura leading in and kissing him. _

"_Ino Sakura needs you go." Said Shikamaru fighting off the enemy, as Ino runs over to Sakura and immediately starts healing her wounds. _

"_Sakura hold on." Said Ino with some tears coming down as she works hard to save her best friend. _

……………………………

"_Sakura look out." Screamed a man with chocolate hair. _

_As someone takes the hit of her, looking up to see the chocolate haired man, that she loves who took the hit. _

"_Neji." screamed Sakura as he fell face forth as she caught him and brought him closer to her. _

"_Sakura, I have something to tell you before I go." Muttered Neji with blood falling down from his mouth. _

"_No Neji you can make it, please stay with me." Shouted Sakurai hugging him tighter. _

"_Sakura its my time now, I love you and please found someone to love you." Replied Neji breathing in and out very slowly. _

"_No Neji please don't leave me I love you." Said Sakura starting to heal his wounds. _

"_Sakurai" said Neji closing her eyes._

"_Nooo, stay wakes Neji please." Screamed Sakura at him as his eyes slowly opens. _

_Sakurai I always love you" said Neji leading in and kissing her._

"_Stop Neji don't say that." Said Sakura healing him at a faster rate then before. Once she was done, she looks up to see Sasuke Uchiha smirking at her. _

"_So Sakura you become stronger." Replied Sasuke. _

"_Uchiha, you'll pay for what you do to Neji." Hiss Sakura. _

"_That's funny, seeing that I need you to help me with rebuilding my clan." Smirked Sasuke. _

"_Sorry I have to decline you on that. Now Uchiha get ready." Said Sakura doing some hand seals and regenerating her body and her chakra. _

"_That's too bad, Sakura." Said Sasuke running at her. _

_Disappearing from his sight, Sasuke goes right on his defensive stance. "Come out, come out little flower." Called Sasuke. _

"_I'll come out alright, " said Sakura popping out from the ground and hitting him in the face. _

A/N- I hope you like this. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

The Sleepover 

Chapter four: Mission part one

Bolting out of bed, Sakura feels her forehead as she wraps off the sweat is that just a dream or not?" she though as she gets out of bed and takes a shower before she gets ready for the mission today.

Packing some more weapons, Sakura puts a hostler back on her leg and places her pack on her back before, she walks out of the house and down the street to the gate. Seeing some of her group here, she waves to them.

"Captain I think we all here." Replied Sakura.

"Let's go then team." Said Neji as he jumping in front of them and runs out of the gate. As the rest follow him, down the roads and to the trees.

Hours later

"Captain can we take a small break?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, five minute break." Replied Neji as he stops and looks out to the land.

As his group takes five minute, they all sense something wrong, Getting up and looking around for enemies, suddenly there was sound ninjas jumping out at them.

Sakura dodges kunai's and punches as she hits three of them and kills them fast. Looking around, she sees the rest have three to four of sound ninjas, Sakura looks at Neji who was having some troubles as he had ten of them.

Racing over to him, Sakura throws a kunai at one that kills him. "Captain you okay?" asked Sakura as she jumps behind him as she faces off on five of them.

"Sakura." Said Neji looking at her form.

The one and only." Replied Sakura as she does some hand seals to make her clones appear.

As she clone hits all of them, they spread out to help the theirs in their battles. Looking around, Sakura notices something was very wrong, seeing a dark blue light coming from one of the trees. Sakura disappears to it, as she looks on then other side to see.

"Uchiha!" hissed Sakura.

"Well, Sakura it seems that you have found me before I could kill Naruto." Sneered Sasuke reaches out to grab her but failed as she jumps back.

"Uchiha, I won't let you kill Naruto at all." Replied Sakura as she calls her clones back to her.

"Clones won't work on me." Said Sasuke as he hits them all with his sword as they all disappeared but brought more clones out. "What the fuck?"

"Well, Uchiha this is a different kind of clones, when they get hit then form more." Replied Sakura as she summons her chakra into a water attack. "Water seals: Water tiger!" yelled Sakura as a tiger made from water appeared and attack Sasuke by biting his arms, making it bleed.

"It's looks like a made an mistake to underestimate you didn't i." Hissed Sasuke as he disappeared from her sight.

"Sakura, was that Teme?" asked Naruto jumping over to her.

"Yes, it was Naruto maybe you can go home, he wanted to kill you." Replied Sakura calling back her clones.

"No, Sakura-Chan, I'm staying as you know that." Replied Naruto grinning at her.

"Fine but let's me heal you." Said Sakura as she puts her hands over his wound and starts healing him.

Jumping over to the rest of the group, Sakura heals them. Looking at Neji she notices that he was more wounded then the rest. "Neji-Sama you need to be healed." Replied Sakura as she walks over to him but faints from Chakra depletion.

Catching her, Neji looks at her, and smiled lifting her onto his back, he waves to the rest to follow him.

A/N-I hope you like this chapter. TTFN Bye


	5. Chapter 5

The Sleepover

A/N- Sorry it took so long. Here you go. Enjoy chapter Five.

Chapter Five: Kidnapped

Recap

Jumping over to the rest of the group, Sakura heals them. Looking at Neji she notices that he was more wounded then the rest. "Neji-Sama you need to be healed." Replied Sakura as she walks over to him but faints from Chakra depletion.

Catching her, Neji looks at her, and smiled lifting her onto his back, he waves to the rest to follow him.

…………………

As Neji's team ran into the night all was silent not even a mouse can be heard. As dawn approach them, Neji said ten minutes for a break. Placing Sakura down on the ground, he walks over to his team and makes sure they are okay.

As they all waited for Sakura to wake up, they notice chakra signs coming all around them again. As they got up all were healed but Neji as he was healed with the normal way not like the rest.

Jumping back into battle, Neji kills five in one big swing of his chakra closing art. As he looks around with his Byakugan he notices more are coming his way but looking around to see his team were doing fine, he notices that Sakura was up and fighting eight sound ninjas on her own as she took hits and uses her killing attacks. He runs to her behind she could fall.

But as he got near her, someone grabbed her from behind her. It was Uchiha.

"Let her go." Hissed Neji.

"No she'll be mine again. Just wait you'll see tell the Dobe if he wants to see her again. Come alone." Replied Sasuke as he disappears from sight with Sakura.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SHOUTED NARUTO AS BIRDS AND ANIMALS WERE RUNNIGN AWAY FROM THE FRIGHTING VOLICE. "Damn him." As he silently cried for Sakura.

"Naruto pull yourself together we can save her from him." Replied Ino.

"Ino stop." Said Shikamaru looking at the ground.

"No she right." Said Lee.

…………………….

As Sakura was place on a bed, she was tied to the bed as her clothes were torn off from her. The person places a blanket over top if her as his master had said. As eh walks out of thinks" _Poor Girl"_ Then he closes the door he walks back to his master lair the throne room.

As he opens the door, he walks in to see him on his chair looking at him. Walking up to him, he bows to show respect. " My lord.' He replied.

'Is she sleeping still?' Sasuke asked.

"Yes.' He replied. ' As well as her clothes are off for you.'

"Good you can continue with your patrols." He said waving his hand at him.

'Yes my lord.' Replied the man as he walks out of the throne room and down the walls to the outside.

……………………….

As Sakura wakes up in a unfamiliar room, she waits for her eye sight adjust to the darkness of the room. Looking around, she notices that her hands and feet were tired to the bed; also she was naked with a blanket on her.

"What's going on?" she thought.

As the door opens to see, I one that tried to kill her. She screams at him.

"UCHIHA WHY I'M I HERE?" HISSED/SCREAMED SAKURA.

"Sakura, Sakura you'll have learn will you. Naruto will die by my hands and you have to watch. But until then I'm going to have some fun with you." Replied Sasuke laughing at her.

As he walks over to her and starts to fonder her breasts through the sheets.

"Stop, Uchiha." Hissed Sakura struggling against the ropes that hold her to the bed.

"No." he replied as he climbs on top of her now, kissing her harshly and brutally hard on her lips, squeaks came from her mouth as Sasuke took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

A/N- Yup you guess it a few more chapters it will be done this story. Around four to six more. I hope you enjoy it. TTFN Bye


	6. Chapter 6

The Sleepover 

A/N- Hello again couples more chapters and this story will be done and completed. Now on with the chapter. Enjoy.

Warning on this chapter. Cuts, rope, and hard core rape. If you don't like please don't read just slip pass it to around page three, then read from here.

Chapter Six: Raped

Recap:

"No." he replied as he climbs on top of her now, kissing her harshly and brutally hard on her lips, squeaks came from her mouth as Sasuke took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

…………………

SCENES STARTEDS HERE 

Sasuke continued kissing Sakura until breath was a must of both of them, soon after Sakura gasped of some air.

"Please stop.' Gasped Sakura finally saying after she got some air into her lungs.

"Sakura you know something. You are mine to do whatever I want or need." Replied Sasuke as he takes her breasts into his mouth again licking and sucking on it making it peek up as it harden.

Struggling against the binds, Sasuke stops and looks at Sakura struggling form. With an swing of his hand it come crushing down on her face knocking her head to the side as well as leaving some blood streaks on her face.

Sasuke went back to his pressure as he kisses down to her belly and even down to her really personal area. Licking around her thighs. Sakura tries to kick at him.

Ripping through the ropes, Sakura kicks Sasuke hard in the face sending him flying into the wall. Signing she tried to pour more chakra into her arms focusing it to break under the pressure. As she got one undone, Sasuke jumps on her again with a kunai in his hand.

'Sakura you now made me do this.' Hissed Sasuke as he swung his kunai at her slicing her at the stomach it poured out blood as Sakura screamed in pain.

As Sasuke licks it with his tongue, he slicing her upper arms causing her to scream more.

'Now now Sakura if you only went quietly this would not be needed. ' Said Sasuke smirking at her.

'Please stop Sasuke.' cried Sakura still struggling against him.

As Sasuke kissing her mouth again, he places one more cut on her face down to her neck. He then drops the kunai as his hands went down to her opening he stick his full hand into her as she screamed into his mouth as he pumped in and out as cum and blood runs down his hands and her thighs.

Soon it was replaced by her large and erected penis, as Sasuke look at Sakura green eyes. Sakura give one more punched at his face, but it was not enough to stop him as he pushes hard into her opening as Sakura give screams in pain again, as Sasuke rides himself on her making it more painful to you. As he pulled out Sasuke push in harder making Sakura scream out again in pain as she cums. Pumping into her Sasuke losing himself in pressure with her under him, he push faster and harder to get his release as it came. Sasuke fell on her as he moves himself out of her, he gets up and kisses her on the lips and leaves the room.

End of the scenes 

Sakura curled into a ball rocking herself back and forward as tears came down her face and mix with the blood still coming out of her wounds.

As she heard the door opens, Sakura sobs louder as she thinks it's Sasuke again but instead was a slave girl with wrappings.

"Excuse me miss I'm here to clean your cuts.' She said.

'Hn." Was all Sakura had said to her.

As then slave girl started to clean her wounds, she tried to start a conversation with her as she soon as finish cleaning the cuts she wrapped them tightly with a cloth.

As she was going to leave a hand stop by grabbing her arm. Turning to see the pink –haired girl looking at her with such sadness.

"Pl---ease sta- y wit-h m-e." whispered Sakura to her.

"I will." The girl said to her, sitting back down on the stool, Sakura lays back down on blood and cum soaked sheets.

"Oh dear." Said the girl after she saw the bed sheets. ' Master Sasuke didn't do it." As she got up, she walks to the girl.

'He rape you didn't he.' Whispered the girl.

Sakura nodded her head to her, as she silently weeps into the night.

'I'm going to get you out of here.' Whispered the girl.' No one should have to go though that."

As that she started to heal Sakura with chakra. The girl was under Sasuke was healing her. Sakura was shocked at her.

'Let's go." Said the girl.

Getting up, the girl went to get some clothes coming back fast, Sakura got changed into some new clothes as she started walking to then door with the girl.

Opening the door the girl walk out first as she looks around, she waves her hand at Sakura move with her. After twists and turns, Sakura came across the front doors.

"This is where I leave you. I can't go with you. Now leave before someone sees you." Replied the girl.

'Thanks.' Sakura croaked out of her mouth off her tongue.

Nodding her head, Sakura turns to leave when a voice of a painful scream came to her ears. Turning around she sees the girl with a hand thought her heart, croaking out sounds. ' Run get away from him."

Sakura don't go she was frozen in fear, slowly she saw the girl was the ground and kicking towards the opposite direction from her. Looking up to see red sharingan eyes looking at her, she closes her eyes fast.

"Sakura." Whispered Sasuke into her ear.

"No." whispered Sakura.

"Oh yes." Said Sasuke as he cuts her on her stomach and leg.

Starts here scenes 

Screaming in pain, Sasuke then cuts open the bottoms as he started to finger her hard making Sakura whimper in pain.

As he continued to do this, Sakura was thinking of her friends.

"Oh Sakura scream hard of me." Hissed Sasuke as he push his penis into her opening again as she screamed in more pain as it felt as it was begin rip open as he push harder and faster into her again until he heard Sakura scream as cum came out as he head as he cum too.

Ends here scenes 

As he stop soon after, Sakura was picking up by him and taken back to a new room. As he opened the door, he sets her down.

"You are mine don't forget that Sakura." Hissed Sasuke walking out.

As Sakura cried more then before, she curled up in a ball as she stayed like that throughout the night until morning.

As daybreaks a loud bang came throughout the castle walls.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N- Yup you know who that is? Thanks of reading and bye.


	7. Chapter 7 Completed

The Sleepover

A/N- Sorry for the long wait again. I keep on having new stories and almost forgetting the old ones. Here in enjoy.

Chapter Seven: Death to the Uchiha

When the door blasted opened by chakra, Naruto races in and looks from his right to left, seeing stairs to his left, he racing up on them into a long hallway. Stopping half way Naruto picks up on Sakura chakra and Uchiha chakra, Naruto runs down the halls to the door that was opened with Sakura form on the bed.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto replied as he quickly walks in to see Sakura trembling form. "No" As he got closer and closer to her naked body seeing it in this kind of state, made him go almost over the deep end of insanity, he won't be alive after this.

"Hold on Sakura-chan." Naruto replied as his place a bed sheet over her body and carefully pick her up, seeing her finch in pain and she cried out. Walking back the way he came, he looks down at Sakura trembling form as it hurt him to see her like this kind of pains, emotionally, mentally and physical pains that could take years to heal.

"He will die" He replied in venom.

Sakura felt was being moved from the bed, as carefully placed in someone warm, safe arms fearing to open her eyes, she hears Naruto's voice. Opening up her eyes to see Naruto running out of the room, she went closer to him as to cuddle from the evil clutches.

"Naruto please don't let him take me again." Sakura whispered in fear holding onto his shirt very tightly.

"I won't Sakura hold on." Naruto whispered as he went full speed to the doors. When Sasuke Uchiha appeared from out of nowhere.

"Uchiha!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto," He replied as he takes out his sword and races towards Naruto.

Naruto saw that Sasuke was doing he wanted him to back up towards the wall. But not this time, as Naruto thought as he jumps over him and lands by the door. Placing Sakura down on the wall near the wall. He stood back up and walked in front of Sakura form.

"One question: Why hurt Sakura?" Naruto whispered fearing the answer to it.

"Why? Cause Sakura is easy to hurt. That's why I took her away from it all, but bitch was very unagreeable and I had to hurt her to see it my way." He replied with a smirk.

As a battle want on Sasuke active his second curse seal, as Naruto as glowing red from all the Kyuubi chakra pumping though him. As an hours went by for them as Sakura watched on as her best friend attacking her rapist.

"_Fūton: Rasengan_," Naruto called out as he racing towards Sasuke.

_"Chidori Jinrai_," Sasuke yelled out as he races towards Naruto.

As a large blinding light came as the two ninjas thrusted the chakra together as intense when the light disappeared an explosion dust came after making it hard to see as Sakura look on. Hoping that Naruto was okay. When the dust cleared out only one body was standing up, looking closer Sakura silently prayed that it was Naruto.

"Naruto," Sakura whimpered out as she sees the body moving.

"Sakura-chan you okay?" Naruto asked as he raced over to her.

"Is he dead?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes," Naruto said as he raced over to the door. Pulling it open, he sees the whole team looking at him, with different looks.

"Sakura-chan???" Ino, Tenten and Hinata yelled out loud as they saw their friend.

"What happened to her Naruto?" Neji asked as his eyes roamed her body as he look at Naruto after.

"Sasuke rape her. He is dead, Neji take her," Naruto replied as he passed her more to Neji arms and passed off from exhaust.

*********************Hours later***************************

Back in Konoha, Tsunade looked over Sakura's body as she healed her all more the place. "Poor Sakura, i hope Neji can help her" As she walked out of the room and down the halls.

"How is she?" Tenten asked.

"She's doing fine. Now Neji go in and really tell her how you feel. Yes i know for about a year now, hurt her and you will be dead." Tsunade order as she walked away from them.

When Neji walked into the room, his heart went out to Sakura, as she was sitting up and looking out the window.

"Sakura," He replied as she looked at him.

"Neji,"

"Sakura please listen to what i have to say all of it." Neji said as he took the seat a bit away from her.

"Sakura i loved since the second time at the Chunin exams, you gotten alot stronger and more beautiful, graceful as you battled against a rock ninja. I saw you grow up more as i watch you train with my team and on your own. You made your own way into being a ninja." Neji replied. "But i love you because you are sweet, kind, caring to all ninja's that you care for at the hospital. Do you remember when i was hurt and i wouldn't let anyone heal me. You came in a really let me have it."

"I hope you will give me a chance with you." Neji said as he looks at her face.

"I know, Neji." Sakura said as tears came down her face.

"You knew?" Neji asked.

"When you kissed me after the sparring match we did," Sakura replied as a small smile came across her face. "Neji just give me some time,"

"I know, I'm very sorry that i couldn't protect you," Neji said.

"What is with you guys? I can protect myself too you know but this time.....

"Sakura you are strong," Neji interrupted.

"Thanks. " Sakura replied as she looks at Neji.

"Sakura I'll wait for you, because i love you," Neji replied as he stood up and walked over to her and placed his hand on hers holding them.

"Sakura-chan just kiss him already," Ino said from the door.

As laughing was heard from the door, Neji looks at Sakura seeing that she had nodded to him, Both parties leaned in a gave a kiss.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this story. Sad to say it is finally finished. I might have a sequel, I'm not so sure. If i do have a sequel it would be up some time next year. Have a good day or night. Thanks for reading the story. Bye


End file.
